Obsesión no es la palabra
by Ishbel
Summary: Rose Weasley la alumna sobresaliente de Hogwarts, también tiene debilidades. Una de ellas tiene nombre y apellido. Un apellido prohibido. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** HP y su mundo son propiedad de J. . Todo lo que no reconozcan de la historia es mío. Este fic participa en el reto **"Parejas al Azar"** del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disfrutadlo.

**Obsesión no es la palabra:**

* * *

Otra vez Rose volvía a tener esa sensación, manos sudorosas, un tic en el ojo derecho, latidos a destiempo…Todo eso sentía cada vez que pasaba cerca de Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Cuándo empezó? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, lo único que tiene al 100% seguro Rose, es que no puede dejar de pensar en ese alto y escuálido rubio de ojos grises.

¿Qué le atrae de él? A pesar de lo obvio, su apariencia física, también la tenía enganchada como la cocaína al drogadicto su personalidad taciturna.

Scorpius siempre estaba al margen, viviendo en su propio mundo y sin darle permiso a entrar en el nada más que a unos pocos afortunados. Rose quería entrar en ese mundo y ponerlo patas arriba. Lo deseaba más que sacar un Extraordinario en Aritmancia.

Seis años, seis largos años en los que Rose había observado a Scorpius desde la lejanía al principio por curiosidad y luego por necesidad.

En todo ese tiempo nunca habían intercambiado palabras, puede que Scorpius ni siquiera sea consciente de que Rose existe y eso la irrita.

Rose quiere que Scorpius la mire, Rose quiere que Scorpius se fije en ella, Rose quiere que Scorpius la quiera.

En séptimo curso el destino empezó a sonreírle a Rose, al fin compartiría clase con Slytherin. Durante los últimos años las clases habían sido repartidas de tal forma en la que Slytherin y Griffindors pasasen el menor tiempo posible juntos, pero finalmente con la intención de crear un ambiente apacible entre ambas casas Minerva había decidido cambiar las normas. En séptimo curso Rose compartiría clase con Scorpius y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse notar fuese como fuese.

La primera clase que tuvieron juntos fue Pociones, Rose había llegado de las primeras como siempre ocupando la mesa más cercana al profesor por si tenía alguna duda.

Desde su posición, fingiendo tener una interesante charla con Amber Finnigan, Rose controlaba las entradas y salidas del aula. Ya casi se había llenado por completo el aula y Scorpius seguía sin entrar en clase. Rose estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa…quería verle, quería tenerle cerca.

Entonces lo vio, entrando con sus dos mejores amigos al aula Derek Nott y George Parkinson. Sus amigos se reían y gesticulaban de forma estruendosa mientras que Scorpius se mantenía entre ellos con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, pero no lo era.

Scorpius nunca sonreía, o al menos Rose nunca lo había visto sonreír.

El profesor Slughorn entro en el aula e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio, durante unos eternos quince minutos explicó la poción que debían realizar, Veritaserum. Extremadamente difícil, Rose debía prestar máxima atención, pero no podía…Scorpius está a solo unos metro y aunque no pueda verle sabe que está ahí tras ella.

-Muy bien y ahora alumnos para realizar la poción deberéis poner por grupos de 3 personas. Vamos, vamos.

Rose se quedó paralizada, por Morgana, ojalá el Profesor Slughorn eligiese los grupos, ojalá le tocase con Scorpius…Ojalá.

Finalmente Rose hizo grupo con la parlanchina Amber y con Kara Wood, mientras que Scorpius permaneció impasible entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Empezaron los preparativos, Rose estaba lo suficientemente despistada para dejar que Amber y Kara organizasen las tareas para empezar la poción, a ella le tocó traer los ingredientes del estante y remover en el caldero el tiempo que fuese necesario.

De camino a los estantes de los ingredientes Rose vio como Scorpius y sus amigos echaban a suertes quien debía ir a por los ingredientes…La mente de Rose gritaba ¡SCORPIUS, SCORPIUS! Y para colmo de suerte para Rose, Scorpius fue el perdedor y en consecuencia el encargado de los ingredientes.

Una vez que los estantes su hubieron vaciado de decenas de manos intentando alcanzar los mismos ingredientes, Rose se acercó a coger lo necesario, con certeza de que Scorpius estaba a sus espaldas más cerca de lo que nunca antes habían estado…nervios.

Sudor de manos, tic en el ojo derecho, latidos a destiempo…Malditos síntomas.

Rose fue cogiendo con cuidado los ingredientes, rezando a cualquier divinidad que le ayudase a no hacer el ridículo frente a él, mientras Scorpius cansado de esperar a que Rose terminase decidió ir alcanzado lo necesario a la vez que ella.

Por fortuna o desgracia de ambos, sus manos se encontraron cogiendo el mismo tarro de cristal, medio lleno de un líquido espeso y plateado.

-Tómalo tú.-Dijo Scorpius alejando su mano de la de ella inmediatamente.

-Ga..Gracias.-Logró articular ella.

Rose tomó el tarro de cristal entre sus manos y se alejó de Scorpius, con ganas de llorar…Su primer contacto y había sido un error. Rose estaba deprimida.

Pasaron días y más días pero Rose no volvió a tener ningún tipo de encuentro con Scorpius, ninguna palabra, ningún roce, ninguna mirada…

A pesar de los esfuerzos continuos de Rose por llamar la atención de toda la clase sobre ella Scorpius parecía ajeno.

Rose seguía sin existir en el mundo de Scorpius Malfoy y eso cada vez la irritaba más.

Y más.

Y más.

Hasta el punto de la explosión.

Sí, Rose explotó…

Fue en un día de frío invierno, la nieve llegaba hasta los tobillos, los alumnos de Séptimo de las clases de Slytherin y Griffindor volvían al castillo tras la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Rose había estado espléndida, había conseguido domar al hipogrifo antes que nadie…pero a Scorpius le daba igual, Scorpius no le prestaba atención.

¡BASTA! Pensó Rose, se había cansado de esperar, de esforzarse por entrarle por los ojos…Suficiente.

Sí, Rose se había rendido y para acabar de una vez por todas con su enamoramiento obsesivo decidió poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa ante Scorpius.

Le esperó tras un árbol mientras sus demás compañeros Griffindors entraban en el castillo, Scorpius de nuevo iba acompañado de sus mejores amigos…pero ya le daba igual…ya no tenía miedo, solo quería sacarse ese peso de encima, ese que llevaba cargando por 6 años y medio.

-Malfoy! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Dijo sorpresivamente para los tres chicos. Scorpius habitualmente pálido empalideció todavía más.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el rubio bruscamente.

-A solas…-Aclaró Rose.

Derek y George miraron a Scorpius con preocupación, pero él les asintió y les dejó irse. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Rose se armó de valor para encararle a él, al chico que le robaba las horas de sueño.

-Eres estúpido-Empezó a decir Rose. Como respuesta Scorpius alzó una ceja sin comprender por donde iban las intenciones de esta.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy a ir.-Dijo

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Rose, derrumbándose en la nieve… Estaba tan cansada, ya ni siquiera le hacía ilusión el hecho de estar tan cerca de él, sus manos no sudaban, su tic no hacía acto de presencia y su corazón seguía un ritmo lento y descorazonador

-¿Por qué el que?-Preguntó Scorpius confundida al verla en el suelo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tú tienes que haberlo notado, sentirlo… Cuando te miro, cuando intento llamar tú atención en clase alzando la mano ante cualquier pregunta, cambiando de estilo, gritando en medio del silencio… Lo notas, tienes que hacerlo, pero siempre te es indiferente y me dejas hacer… Eres cruel.

-No sé por dónde vas.-Dice Scorpius esta vez más serio.

-¿No lo sabes? Enserio? No sabes que estoy jodidamente loca por ti, en el sentido literal de la palabra, total y absolutamente loca… me ves al borde del precipicio y ni siquiera me obligas a rendirme porque simplemente no sabes que existo, siempre te soy indiferente… Y haces que no te das cuenta, pero tienes que hacerlo, tú no eres tonto. Tú sabes.

Rose ya no miraba a Scorpius a los ojos, mirarle le dolía, por eso se había concentrado en un dolor más agradable, sus manos desprotegidas se quemaban entre la fría nieve, las hundió más hasta el fondo, arrastró sus manos por el suelo hasta notar como se rasgaba su piel en la mano izquierda.

Y lo sintió, la sangre, levantó sus brazos de entre la nieve y vio como un hilo de sangre corría por su brazo izquierdo, y le agradaba la sensación, le aliviaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces?- Exclamó Scorpius preocupado con los ojos desorbitados, se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo herido.

-No me toques…-Suplicó ella.

-No seas tonta Rose Weasley, tú no eres así, tú no puedes hacerte esto.-Dijo el sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales.

Empezó a limpiar la herida de Rose con cuidado, concentrado, Rose se dejó hacer ya ni siquiera tenía voluntad para alejarle o acercarse más a él. Estaba confundida, aturdida, perdida…

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Preguntó Rose finalmente, mientras que Scorpius cubría con cuidado su herida.

-¿Curarte o Ignorarte?-Respondió él mirándole por primera vez a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, encontrando la verdadera esencia de Rose.

-Ambas cosas… -Murmuró ella.

-Veamos…-Dijo el reincorporándose y luego ofreciendo su mano a Rose para que ella también se reincorporase.- Te he curado, porque al parecer esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa y sinceramente Rose, no me gusta ser el culpable de actos como estos.

Rose asintió apesadumbrada.

- Y te ignoro… Sencillamente Rose, porque tú eres la chica prohibida.

- ¿La qué?-Preguntó ella caminando a su lado un poco más calmada.

- Estás prohibida Rose Weasley.-Dijo Scorpius parándola en mitad del camino, encarándola mientras pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer sobre ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nuestro destino sería el de Romeo y Julieta, y sinceramente Rose, no creo que valga la pena luchar contra el destino, por mucho que tú sientas… por mucho que yo sienta.

- ¿Tú sientes?-Preguntó Rose

Scorpius cogió la mano que no estaba herida de Rose y la acogió entre las suyas… Rose las notó ligeramente sudorosas, luego Scorpius acercó la mano de ella a su pecho, justo en el lado izquierdo, encima de su corazón y Rose lo notó el familiar sonido del corazón a destiempo y luego lo miró, y lo vio un tic, un tic en el ojo derecho.

Rose le entendía.

-Siempre Rose, aunque estés prohibida.


End file.
